VOLVER A VERTE SONG FIC
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Ella lo único que quería era tenerlo cerca y besar tan siquiera su frente ¿lo podrá conseguir?


VOLVER A VERTE ONE SHOT

Como deseo volver a verte, te puedo jurar que no voy a reprocharte nada de lo que has pasado, ni de lo que me he enterado ni siquiera de tu frialdad que siempre me has mostrado, tampoco del poco o que nunca me miraste y siempre me pusiste en otro plano, como todo lo que olvidabas

También se que no quiero ni siquiera pensar que aún te quiero, ni mucho menos recordártelo, sé que me tratarías como aquella vez que me abandonaste en esa fría banca

Yo no quiero reprocharte

Tú silencio ni tu olvido

Ni tampoco recordarte

Que te quiero de verdad

No quiero saber aquello que aún no me han contado, no quiero saber que errores sigues cometiendo, ni tampoco quiero saber dónde has estado ni a quien has lastimado

Solo quiero ver tu rostro de nuevo y ver cuánto has cambiado y tal vez solo así no me sienta tan sola, ver aquellos ojos que aunque fríos me llenaban este vacío de soledad

No me digas lo que has hecho

Ni me digas donde has ido

Solo quiero contemplarte

Y olvidar mi soledad

Solo deseo volver a verte, saber que estas bien, sé que me engaño con aquello, pero tan solo quiero saber que estás vivo y que no eres solo un sueño de la niña tonta que fui

Quiero volver a ver esos negros ojos y también besarte, aunque solo fuera tu frente o tus manos, se que ni siquiera eso está al alcance de una molestia como yo, si aun recuerdo esa palabra… pero solo puedo pedir volver a verte

Volver a verte, volver a verte

Saber que vives en realidad

Mirar tus ojos, besar tu frente

Volver a verte y nada más

Solo me encuentro en el sitio donde te vi por última vez, tal vez ni siquiera lo recuerdes, te has perdido en tu venganza y en tu soledad, que ahora solo me tengas como un recuerdo de algo que no te agrado de este sitio

Sé que te has perdido y has hecho cosas horribles y sin embargo trato de no escucharlas, no lo quiero saber, ni siquiera a que sitios tu camino te a llevado, solo quiero contemplarte y buscar el consuelo de mi soledad

No me digas lo que has hecho

Ni digas donde has ido

Solo quiero contemplarte

Y olvidar tu soledad

Solo quiero saber que no eres algún sueño, sé que eso es imposible, pero he sufrido tanto que no puedo evitar pensar aquello. Ver aquellos ojos que se que me odiaron y sino al menos me despreciaron, besarte como lo he deseado con todo mi ser o tan solo verte

Volver a verte, volver a verte

Saber que vives en realidad

Mirar tus ojos, besar tu frente

Volver a verte y nada más

Tan solo verte es el pensamiento que no deja de pasar por la mente de esta niña tonta, si tonta, no puedo evitar pensar que solo he sufrido por alguien como tú, te quise odiar y sin embargo aquí estoy, en el lugar de nuestra despedida

Volver a verte y nada más

Ahora solo me voy de este sitio, el cual espero no volver a pisar y en donde lloro con más tristeza y sufrimiento…. Solo le doy un último vistazo a este lugar al que no volveré

Camino lentamente y solo puedo sentir el viento que se dirige de lado contrario a donde me dirijo, a mi vida común y corriente, pero algo me detiene, volteo la mirada y veo que eres tu

-¿Aún recuerdas este lugar?- me preguntas en tono frío, no sabes el daño me producen tus palabras

-…- no te puedo decir nada, todo lo que diga va a ser despreciado por tus palabras

-Porque yo si lo recuerdo- me dices con un tono calmado

-…- no quiero responderte nada, solo miro tus ojos los cuales son más fríos de lo que recordaba

-Hmp ¿Por qué no hablas?- me preguntas, como imagine siempre me hablas con desprecio

-etto… me… tengo… que… ir- tartamudeaba, no lo podía evitar, siempre fuiste importante para mí y ahora que te he vuelto ver solo me quiero ir… pero tú no me sueltas

-Hmp- me vuelves a decir, no podía evitarlo tengo que huir de aquí y no me veas que quiero llorar

-Sasu… Sasuke-kun… suéltame- te rogaba, quiero besarte pero al mismo tiempo quiero huir

-Sigues siendo una molestia- ahora sino no pude evitar, comencé a llorar sin poderlo evitar

-…- no te digo nada, todo lo que buscabas era lastimarme, pues ya lo conseguiste pensé

-…- también te quedas callado, fue el momento más incomodo que he sufrido, pero te esta acercado a solo unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro

-Me… voy…- dije un poco asustada y sin dejar de abandonar mis lagrimas que aún se escapaban de mis ojos

-…- no me dices nada solo te acercas más y me besas -¿te gusto?

-…- no te puedo entender, me tengo que ir, antes de que sea tarde

Me sueltas, por fin me siento libre, pero desplazas tus manos hacia mi cintura y me vuelves a besar, trato de evitar corresponderte, pero me es imposible

-Sakura solo vine para volver a verte- me dices mientras me vuelves a besar

-Yo también- te respondo, solo por eso vine

Han pasado los años y solo recuerdo que después de eso regresaste a la aldea, fue muy extraño; yo no te pedí nada y tú me diste aquello que siempre desee, ahora estamos juntos al lado de nuestra familia y amigos.

FIN


End file.
